defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Laws of Arathor
Citizen Rights -A Citizen has the right to claim sanctuary in any embassy belonging to the Kingdom of Arathor. -A Citizen has the right to rise through the ranks to the Council of Officers. -A Citizen has the right to call audience with the Monarch. -A Citizen has the right to remain silent when questioned on a crime if answering will force them to incriminate themselves. -A Citizen has the right to disown their own relatives to avoid incrimination of themselves. -A Citizen has the right to relinquish their citizenship to Arathor, this is irreversible. -A Citizen has the right to serve under any path within the Kingdom they chose. -A Citizen has the right to call immunity, this means that the citizen cannot be charged, nor released from captivity until a Royal Judgement has been made. -A Citizen has the right to seek residence in another settlement as long as it is within proximity to Stromgarde. - A Citizen has the right to marriage with whom he/she see fit. Mercenary Rights -A mercenary has the right to break the contract with Arathor at anytime they wish unless their contract sets a serving time. -A mercenary has the right to rise through the ranks to Highlander, they are not eligible to become part of the Council of Officers. -A mercenary has the right to call sanctuary in an Arathorian Embassy on the conditions it is not in their racial capital, the capital’s laws come before the Embassy’s immunities. -A mercenary has the right to request an audience with the Monarch’s secretary. -A mercenary has the right to monthly wage negotiated by their contract. -A mercenary has the right to claim citizenship, this is done when they are recognized as an honourary Arathorian by the Royal House. Refugee Rights -Refugees to Arathor have the right to claim sanctuary in Stromgarde assuming their home nation is allied or neutral with the Kingdom. -Refugees to Arathor have the right to claim benefits of two gold a week to pay for sustenance whilst in the city. -Refugees to Arathor have the right to use of the hospital centre within the city. -Refugees to Arathor have the right to have their children educated with Arathorian Children during their stay in Stromgarde. Soldier Rights - A soldier has the right to question higher authority if he/she consider their order to be unjustified or against the laws. -A soldier has the right of a monthly wage, and all benefits for free regarding housing, usage of hospital and supplies in their craft while on duty. - A soldier has the right to request an audience with the Monarch. - A soldier has the right to paid vacation on two weeks, twice a year. - A soldier has the right to sign off from their duties for a while, be it that they or their wife are expecting a child. - A soldier has the right to marriage with whom he/she see fit. However, should it be marriage with someone of a different race, the Crowns permission is required. Prisoner Rights -A prisoner is guilty until proven innocent. -A prisoner is not eligible for any rights of a refugee, mercenary or citizen except the Right of Immunity. -A prisoner is the responsibility of the state, their ‘expenses’ will be taken care of by the state. -A prisoner does not have the right to speak unless spoken to, to speak without permission is an offensive of arrogance. -A prisoner is eligible only to the Right of Life unless sentenced to die in the eyes of the Law. -A prisoner is not eligible to be moved to their home capital unless an Ambassador of that capital appeals to the Court. Petty Crimes -To insinuate another is inferior due to sex, race or social class is slander. -To mock another due to sex, race or social class is slander -To take between one copper piece and ten silver pieces or items of that value is petty theft. -To bruise, cut or burn another minimally is assault of the third degree. Medium Crimes -To bruise, cut or burn another with intent to continue is assault of the second degree. -To take between ten silver pieces; one copper piece and ten gold pieces or items of that value is theft. -To vandalise another’s property based on their sex, race or social class is assault of the third degree. -To read another’s private documents is infiltration of that person’s right to privacy and therefore personal invasion. -To break into another’s property is personal invasion. -To destroy another’s possession with malice and without reason is personal invasion. Serious Crimes -To take another’s life is murder of the first degree. -To be party to a life being taken is murder of the second degree. -To know the culprit of a murder and to not disclose this information is murder of the third degree. -To kill without intent to do so is man slaughter. -To attack with the intent to cause harm is Serious Bodily Harm. -To take over the amount of ten gold pieces or items of that value is theft of the highest degree. -To conspire against the crown is treason. -To speak ill of the crown in public is treason. -To insinuate the crown is corrupt is treason. -To hold unlawful gatherings is conspiracy to commit a crime. -To conspire to murder is attempted murder. -To attack and fail with the intent to murder is attempted murder. -To take control of a person without their consent is kidnapping. -To kidnap a member of the Royal House is high treason. -To cause harm to a member of the Royal House is high treason. -To take the life of a Monarch is Regicide and high treason. -To usurp the throne is high treason. -To mislead the crown is high treason. Council of Officers -The council of officers have the right to call regency if their concern for the Kingdom leads them to consider treason. -The council is to control the Kingdom in the event of an immature monarch until he/she is of age, with full knowledge they may be disciplined for all actions they take. -The council of officers is aloud to veto any command made by an officer until the Crown can be consulted. -The council of officers are the voice of the Crown among the people, they command the soldiers, the magi, the healers and the scouts. They are to oversee all the operations of the kingdom in the name of the Monarch. -The council of officers have the right in the event of a monarch’s death to call a mourning period, this period is to be “Erea Ik Yil Iorop Ruana” the Time of the Empty Throne. Within this time the council will answer to the head of the council, the Dankthar will be dei facto regent allowing the next in line to grieve the loss of the monarch in peace. - The leading Officer of each faction has the right to create titles and responsibility levels within their faction. - An Officer has the right to question the Crown if he/she consider their order to be unjustified or against the laws. - An Officer has the right of a monthly wage, and all benefits for free regarding housing, usage of hospital and supplies in their craft while on duty. - An Officer has the right to paid vacation on four weeks, twice a year. - An Officer has the right to sign off from their duties for a while, be it that they or their wife are expecting a child. - An Officer has the right to marriage with whom he/she see fit. However, should it be marriage with someone of a different race, the Crowns permission is required. An Officer is not allowed romances with their recruits and soldiers, has the Crown not been consulted and given permission. The Crown -The Crown symbolises the Monarch, be he/she Shar, Thar, Regent-Rhan(’ia) or Regent-Lord. -The Crown is the supreme head of the Kingdom of Arathor. -The Crown is not to be questioned by anyone other than the Council of Officers. -The Crown has the right to create and disband sections of the kingdom, elect or impeach officers. They may grant promotions to deserving candidates, has the Officer of the specific candidate been consulted. -The Crown has the right to grant titles as they see fit to the nobility of Arathor or those the monarch deems fit to earn titles. -The Crown has the right to deny their offspring all benefits of their birthright, whilst they cannot alter the line of succession past their own children, they may relieve their heir(s) of benefits of the Crown until they are deemed worthy. -The Crown is High Judge of Arathor in their own right; they are the last judgement and appeal towards the criminals of Arathor. Their signature must be present on death warrants, or any other severe punishment. -The Crown is allowed to marry only an Blood-Arathorian, however if in the event of a Consort’s death, the monarch may take another partner but this partner and the offspring they produce will not be part of the royal household but granted titles. -The Crown is the only person allowed to officially declare war and peace. -The Crown may chose the partner of their heir-apparent in the interests of the Kingdom. Punishments ''Thievery-'' -Petty; The thief is to be fined twenty times what they stole and given a warning, upon repeating the offense the thief’s thumbs are to be removed. -Theft; The thief’s thumbs are to be removed, if this crime is repeated the thief’s right hand is to be taken. -Theft of the Highest Degree; The thief’s right hand is to be removed, if this offense is repeated the thief’s right arm is to be taken. ''Assault-'' -Third Degree; The attacker is to be fined twenty gold pieces, these pieces are to go to the victim. -Second Degree; The attacker is to be fined fifty gold pieces, these pieces are to go to the victim, the thief is also to be forbidden to bear arms for a fortnight. -Serious Bodily Harm; The attacker’s wrists are to be snapped to prevent them from wielding or attacking for some time. They are then to be imprisoned for a month, should they repeat the offense they are to be charged with attempted murder. ''Murder-'' -Man Slaughter; The murderer is to be imprisoned at the pleasure of the Crown, should the crown deem them truly remorseful and willing to repent they are to be charged instead with serious bodily harm. -Third Degree; The murderer is to be imprisoned for a month and their lands forfeited to the crown. -Second Degree; The murderer is to be imprisoned indefinitely, their lands are forfeited to the crown. -First Degree; The murderer is to face execution by Og’tal. ''Slander-'' -Slander; The slanderer is to be fined twenty gold pieces, two of these pieces are to go to the victim. -Personal Invasion; The invader is to be imprisoned for a month and their lands sold off, all profits are to go to the victim. ''Treason-'' -Treason; The one commiting treason is to be stripped of their rank, rights and possessions, and is then to be exiled of Arathi. -High Treason; The prisoner(s) are to be taken to the Ogre Hills in Eastern Arathi, there they are to be nailed to the rock face with nails a foot in length, the nails are to be inserted in their hands, thighs and feet. They are then to be stripped, beaten and consequently killed by the resident ogres. This practise is the most gruesome fate that one may suffer, it is Og’tal. The Silver Ravens - The Silver Ravens are only lead by the one carrying the badge of the Silver Raven Commandant. - The Commandant has the right to remove Silver Ravens from their positions and name favourites to become ravens. - The Crown has the right to suggest favourites to become ravens, to be tested; to the Commandant. - The current Commandant is the only one with the right to choose who will be the one taking over for him/her. - The Commandant has the right to give special titels to the ravens. - The Ravens are the police force, the best of the best. They have the right to collect criminals within Arathi, and cities where guarding rights have been agreed on. -The Ravens have the right to use force and to some degree violence to take a criminal into hostage.- While the ravens carry their raven badge, they answer only to their Commandant, whom in his/her turn answer to the Crown in their place should it be needed.